


Not on schedule

by Estelle



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Arthur and Eames have to hide in a closet during a job. We all know what will happen.





	Not on schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time to fill my bingo square "trapped in a ..."

“Really, Eames? A supply closet?”, Arthur hisses when Eames drags him into the little room.  
“It’s the only place that doesn’t have cameras”, Eames explains, and Arthur sighs.  
“Yes, I know that. What I don’t understand is why they aren’t disabled like they should have been.” Annoyance is obvious in his voice, and Eames shifts from foot to foot nervously.  
“It seems like Chloe wasn’t on schedule?” It comes out more as a question than a statement, and Arthur sighs again.  
“I took this job because you said the team was good.”  
“What, you didn’t double check?” Eames sounds a little shocked now. “That’s not like you at all.”  
But Arthur just shrugs. “You said they were good. I trust you.”  
“You do?” He still sounds surprised, and Arthur has to smile.  
“Yeah, and look where it got me. Trapped in a supply closet with you.” He shifts a little closer and Eames grins, because he can hear the teasing tone in Arthur’s voice now.  
“Oh darling, how horrible”, he teases back, and Arthur comes even closer and places his hands on Eames’ hips.  
“Horrible indeed. Whatever will we do.”  
“I’m sure we’ll think of something”, Eames replies and Arthur roles his eyes, but of course kisses him anyway.  
And if they end up even more behind schedule, it’s totally not because they were otherwise occupied when Chloe finally fixed the cameras.


End file.
